1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the structure of the blade of a hockey stick.
2. Description of the Previous Art
The basic form of a hockey stick with rigid blade construction is well known and appears to have been relatively unchanged.
It is known that longitudinally curved blades are provided for handling a puck to overcome the tendency of the puck to slide off of the end of the blade. Such a structure of the blade makes it necessary to have separate hockey sticks for righthand and lefthand use, but even with such blade curvature there does not appear to be a desired degree of control of the puck.